Stay With Me
by IAmThePoisonedYouth
Summary: During a battle with the chimeras, someone gets hurt. {Sciles}


Sometimes the mindset of a True Alpha completely took over, Scott McCall had to admit. The insatiable drive to do good, to fight the good fight, to save lives, it was consuming. Alas, there were some times he was too late.

Scott exchanged a quick glance with each supernaturally-enhanced member of his pack stood adjacent to him - Malia, the werecoyote, Liam, his first and only beta and Kira, his ex girlfriend, the fierce kitsune. Standing in the sidelines were Stiles and Lydia, the human and the banshee. Whilst Stiles had no particular power of his own, he was hardly useless.

Standing parallel with them was a shadow of their pack, made up of mixed breeds, the chimeras. Their leader, Theo, was at the front of his group, eyes burning a ferociously sickening gold, the werewolf-associated colour now tainted by the mongrel who betrayed his trust.

Theo's pack stood loyally behind him, an array of once-recognisable faces there. There was Hayden - _Hayden, Liam's first love -_ a girl who had been turned into a monster and after being resurrected began to lose pieces of her soul one by one, then there was Corey, whom Liam's friend Mason had been interested in, Tracey, one of their schoolmates, and so many more that he knew.

Scott wondered how it had come to this and realised, with slight anger, that it was all his fault. He trusted Theo. He had trusted Theo over Stiles when his best friend had accidentally killed Donovan, one of the revived chimeras who seemed to be eyeing the human with a particular hunger.

Scott hissed through his teeth, "Theo, it doesn't have to be like this, you know. You could leave Beacon Hills, all of you. You could just go."

"Oh, Scotty…" Theo's voice was harsh and filled with humour, "You should know better by now. Everything that has happened here and that is going to happen is your fault. So why not have a little chaos to go with that guilt." he flashed a wry smirk towards Malia, "I know that Stiles' girl - well, ex - over there certainly loves a bit of it."

Stiles growled, the noise sounding foreign as it burst from the human, it sounding too angry as he resisted the urge to kill him, the feeling bubbling hotly in his veins. He didn't feel like himself anymore after killing Donovan, he felt darker, less Stiles, like the Nogitsune had possession of his mind once more. The revelation that he had taken another's life was terrifying and sickening but just the tiniest bit thrilling and addictive, not that he would like to say it.

He just wanted to be Stiles again, be the hyperactive kid who had a perfectly normal, human life instead of the image burned into his mind of having his own best friend staring at him like he didn't recognise him anymore. It haunted him at night, Scott's words, the feeling of rain and tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wasn't even sure if they were on good terms again, Scott had been talking to him more like a sergeant instead of a best friend.

"Hit a nerve there, Stiles?" Theo asked, his tone cold as he swivelled his body to face the human, seeing him shuffle awkwardly, "You know, I still have a memory of our lovely talks. You know, like the time you told me that it felt good to kill my buddy Donovan here." he laughed when Stiles looked down, "And how is your dad, by the way? I mean, after I put him in ICU?"

Scott's protective layer bubbled over and he snarled, "Stop talking, let's get this over with."

"As you wish." Theo gave a nod to his pack, and within seconds, a full-on battle broke out, Malia struggling as Corey snapped near her neck, Kira dodging Tracey's kanima tail deftly, her katana swinging around like mad.

Liam was struggling with Hayden, barely fighting back as she pummelled on him furiously, his voice softly chiding words of pleading to her, asking her to recognise him. Theo, meanwhile, was battling with Scott, keeping him distracted.

The Alpha didn't notice as Donovan disappeared from sight, Lydia distracted as suddenly, another chimera popped out of nowhere. She warded it off with an inhuman screech, an energy bursting from her, sending it flying.

All of a sudden, a choked cry of pain grabbed everyone's attention. Scott turned his head and gasped in horror, the word 'no' falling from his lips.

Stiles had stiffened, and three long, clawed fingernails was stabbed through his torso, blood flooding from the wound. Lydia screamed, her banshee senses shrieking at her as he choked up crimson, his eyes wide and staring with shock and barely-registered pain.

Donovan's eyes glowed as he stepped up from behind Stiles, whispering dangerously, "I told you I'd kill ya." he pulled his claws out, and Stiles collapsed to his knees.

Scott instantly abandoned the battle, the others continuing the fight behind him, all except Lydia. A look of grief was on Malia's face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she weakly fought back. This seemed to give Liam some form of anger, and he flipped over so he was pinning Hayden to the ground, his claws digging into her throat.

Theo glanced around, breathing in all the beautiful chaos that occurred, it burning through him like the best kind of rush.

Scott caught Stiles before he fell forward, hands cupping his cheeks, "Stiles? Oh, my God, no, no, no… Hey, buddy… stay with me, okay?"

A door burst open and Chris Argent suddenly stormed in, firing a gun at the chimeras, Theo's face going sour with a frown as his fun was ruined. He roared, signalling for them to leave, and as Hayden got up, she gave a look of something akin to sorrow before running after her alpha, leaving Scott's pack standing in shock as Scott cradled his friend's head. Malia's sobs began to overtake her body, and Kira took her hand, trying to soothe her.

Lydia found Liam wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. Although they weren't really close, they were pack, and pack were family no matter what. Chris looked down in sorrow as the image of Stiles looking dazedly up at Scott practically mirrored the one less than a year previous of his daughter dying in Scott's arms.

He knew though, that Stiles meant more to Scott than Allison had ever. He meant more than Kira, than any one of the pack because he had always been there. Stiles was Scott's true other half, his best friend, his lover, his everything.

"Stiles?" Scott's thumb stroked over his cheeks, alerting Stiles that he was crying, "Stiles, come on, dude, you gotta stay with me, please."

Stiles managed a faint smile, "I th-" he swallowed around the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, Stiles…" Scott hated himself for ever making Stiles feel that way, "I couldn't ever hate you. You're my best friend and- and that's why I need you to stay, okay? Just do it. Stay for me, please?"

Stiles rested his head against Scott's, "Look after m-my dad, please?"

"N-No… you're not leaving me, goddamnit!" Scott cried, sounding hysterical.

Stiles pressed his lips against Scott's briefly, just to calm him down and it was a heartbreakingly intimate moment, "Please, Scotty… just look after him." he looked at the group behind Scott, peering over his shoulder as he grew weaker, "I'm sorry I was an asshole to some of you. Malia, j-just… stay strong, okay? You're fierce and determined, and that's what everyone loves about you. Liam, be the best damn beta you can be, kick some ass." Liam gave a watery smile at that, whilst Malia nodded, "Kira, you're amazing. You're just… I wish I had your bravery and strength…" he paused, swallowing, "And Lydia. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know, I loved you. At first in the wrong way, but now I know. And I know you're going to get through all this."

Lydia was a wreck, her hair unkempt and makeup running as she wept, but Stiles still thought she was beautiful.

"Scott…" Stiles found it hard to gather up the strength as he started on his best friend, "Scotty, look at me, please." he pleaded, and when Scott's dark eyes finally focused on him, he smiled, "I don't know what to say… It's so difficult to say… to say goodbye…" his eyelids were growing heavy, and he felt the urge to fall asleep.

Scott begged, "Then don't. Don't leave me…" he pulled Stiles closer, hearing his friend's heartbeat begin to slow, "Stay with me."

"One thing." Stiles sniffled, "C-Can you just forgive me? Please?"

Scott gave a grief-filled laugh, his heart shattering in his chest, "Stiles, I forgave you as soon as I walked away from you. I'm so sorry that I did that."

"I know." Stiles' voice grew smaller as the ability to talk was hindered, "Don't ever change, Scott. Just be… be the True Alpha… be the Scott I…" he gasped for air, "The Scott I…"

Scott started to panic as Stiles' eyes closed, "N-No… Stiles…" he frantically searched for his friend's wrist, seeking for a pulse, his stress inhibiting his powers.

"Scott…" Liam choked, "It's too late."

Scott looked back at Liam, eyes Alpha red and furious, "Shut up. It isn't too late, he's staying with me…" his other hand ran down Stiles' back, getting covered in blood in the process, his best friend's head rested against his chest, "Stiles. Stiles, goddamnit, wake up… I-I'll bite him, turn him." Scott said before biting into Stiles' shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Scott, it's t-too late…" Lydia murmured as she shakily walked forward, her hand resting against Scott's shoulder.

Scott shook his head, sobbing, "He can't be…" he finally listened for a heartbeat, and shuddered when he heard nothing, "No… St- Stiles… Why him?" he asked quietly under his breath, before repeating the question, raising his voice and looking up to the roof as if he was asking the Gods, "Why _him?"_

When no reply was given, a howl of mourning burst from him, resonating around the room, the ground trembling, emotions passing through the group. Malia was hysterical into Kira's shoulder, and silent tears rolled down the kitsune's cheeks. Chris' head was bowed in sorrow, his heart aching at the fact another child was dead.

"He was seventeen years old." he stated brokenly, "Too young. They're always too young."

Meanwhile, Stiles found himself in a brightened room, the colours almost blinding him, so bright he had to blink a few times. He felt familiar arms wrap around him and looked around at the owner.

"M-Mom?" he asked, staring in disbelief up into the woman's face.

There were tears in her eyes, as she whimpered, "Oh, my son… I'm so sorry."

He was about to say something when suddenly, a voice gripped his attention, "Stiles?"

He turned to see Allison standing with Aiden, shock written upon her face, but also mingled with slight excitement. Underneath those emotions was written sadness, but when she ran over and hugged him, he forgot about it.

"Where am I?" he asked, confused.

Aiden scoffed, "Always knew you were the stupid one. You're dead, dude."

"Wh-What?" he stammered, and memories flooded his mind, "But I can't be… Oh, God, Scott."

Allison cupped his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"So am I…" his mother took his hand and kissed his knuckles, "I'm so, so sorry."

Stiles didn't want to be dead, he wanted to live, fight on Scott's team, but now, he would simply become dust and be forgotten. He was seventeen, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to.

He pushed his mother and Allison away, "N-No… I can't be dead, I just…" he felt tears fill his eyes, "I am not going to die."

All of a sudden, it felt like every single atom of his body was being pulled apart, and he felt sick, like he was spinning.

Stiles shot up, gasping hysterically for air, eyes flashing a bright yellow, fangs elongating temporarily. Scott was across the room, sitting in a chair. The Alpha was staring at him, looking horrified, his eyes hooded and irritated, jaw almost on the floor.

"What the-" Stiles looked around confusedly, noting he was in Deaton's clinic.

Scott darted forward, touching his friend's face, "Stiles?" he asked, "Oh, my God… I-It worked… you're okay… you're alive!"

"What happened?" Stiles looked at his friend confused, but was even more shocked when Scott pulled him into a kiss.

They had kissed several times before, but he didn't expect it. He could feel tears rolling down Scott's cheeks and everything came back to him.

"Oh, my God…" Stiles' voice wavered, "I'm alive."

The words escaped Scott in a rush, "Iloveyousomuchdon'teverdothattomeagain!"

"Okay, okay, buddy!" Stiles paused, "Hang on a second. D-Did you just say what I thought you did?"

Scott nodded, "I love you, so much." he hugged him close, "I can't lose you, Stiles."

"You're not going to lose me again, Scotty." Stiles felt the power burning through his body, an ever present hum radiating through his veins, through his lungs.

Scott pulled back from the hug, stroking his cheek, "We haven't told your dad yet, we were going to do it tomorrow."

"You don't have anything to tell him now." remarked Stiles, pressing his forehead against Scott's, "Thank you."

Scott nodded, pressing his lips to Stiles' again briefly, then pulling away, asking, "What were you going to say to me, when you were dying in my arms?"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles replied, "I don't need to say it again. I think this." he stroked Scott's cheek, "Pretty much sums it up. But, if you really need to hear it, I was saying something in the style of I love you. Because I do. So much." he tried to get up, but almost fell again, only to be caught by Scott. His collarbone and throat slightly ached from the bite and he felt dizzy, "We need to tell the others."

Scott stroked his back, "And we will, tomorrow. Let's get you home first."

Stiles let himself lean against Scott as he was maneuvered out of the room by him, being lead back to safety. Yes, Theo and the chimeras still remained, but the next time they attacked, they would think twice before attacking Stiles - Scott's _mate,_ Stiles. Plus, they had Chris Argent on their side.

So things might've started to look up for the McCall pack.


End file.
